Don't Let Go
by Anime Mistress Nobonaga
Summary: Pan(16) and Bra(17) come across a time machine in Bulma's lab on day and get sent back in time they see everyone but they must keep thier identitys secret and the girls are starting to get feelings for the boys what will happen. Bra&Goten & Trunks&Pan.
1. An Amazing Discovery

Speech"" Thought** Chapter 1. A Great Discovery Beep beep beep Pan slid out her hand from under the covers and smashed the Alarm clock on the nightstand. "I go through more alarm clocks that way," she giggled forgetting about her saiyan strength. "Mom is going kill me it's the third one this week" ring ring Pan's phone rang "hello" she said "hi Pan" Bra was on the other line "Aren't you coming to my house to work on our project" Bra said "Oh Shit I totally forgot" replied Pan. "Oh great one genius" "Hey its not my fault" "well if your coming come on up to CC" Bra said "Ok ok keep your shirt on I will be there in 15" "Ok see yeah soon" Click both girls hung up. Bra got up and decided that she wanted a snack so to the kitchen she went. As usual her family was never together Her mother Bulma was working on another one of her inventions. Her father Vegeta was in the gravity chamber training Bra didn't enjoy it much but she would do it to keep her figure and to make her father happy. And then there was her egotistical brother Trunks who had a new girlfriend ever week. Bra hated them all they where all the same stupid idiots with no brains who wore skimpy little dresses and were total bitches when he wasn't around well at least to Bra. She had no idea what Pan thought in him Bra knew that her best friend had a crush on him even though pan never told her. Bra could see it though just the way pan would look at him. Pan flew as fast as she would go she almost ran right into a tree once. *I hope trunks is home* she thought as she the biggest crush on him ever. As she landed on the doorstep she seen Bra's cat Creampuff "Hey boy" she said while rubbing under the fat cats chin. Ding dong "could you get that trunks" Bra yelled down the stairs "Why can't you do it you got two legs and a heart beat" He yelled back. "Your closer to the door" "Fine I will get the frigging door" Trunks said. As he opened there he saw Pan "Oh hey Pan what's going on? "Oh nothing really I'm just here to work on our science project" "Oh thank kami I am so glad I'm not in school anymore" He replied see Trunks is 9 years older then pan she is 16 so that would make him 25. "Bra is getting in the shower so I guess I will wait around with you till she is done her what ever the hell chicks do in there" he said with that little smile he gave both him and Bra had Vegeta's smile. "So got a girlfriend trunks? She asked "Nope' I'm done with the frigging whores they get annoying I'm going for a girl with some dignity in her not one that will fuck anyone with a wallet on the spot" he replied. "Nice" She said while blushing a little she tried to hide it though. "Pan you can come up stairs now" Bra yelled down "well see yeah Trunks" She said "Bye" He replied. Trunks followed Pan with his eyes and thought *Damn she's gotten fine* "What the hell! She's your sisters best friend off limits trunks off limits". "My mom said that we can use her work shop for our project so we better get going" Bra said "Ok cool" Pan replied. As they walked into the work Pan looked around at all the things Bulma had made and designed it was very impressive. "Well here we are" said Bra. Pan and Bra got right to work on their project time flew by it was almost dinner. Pan was having trouble with a screw and the screw driver flung out of her hands "Shit come back" she said Bra looked up a little confused. Pan chased the screwdriver then she caught it Bra followed her. "Whoa what is that?" Pan said looking at a big capsule looking thing "I Don't know" Bra replied "Well lets have a look" Bra said "Sure why not" said Pan as both girls went and looked around the ship.  
~~~~~~To Be Continued in the next Chapter~~~~~~ 


	2. To The Past We Go

Speech "" Thought **  
  
Bra had a feeling about the machine one of those little voices in the back of your head saying not to touch things but truth be told no one ever actually listened to them and neither did she. "This thing is so neat bra come on inside" Pans voice echoed out from inside the machine "What in the hell do you thinks you are doing Pan? Bra said while rushing inside "We shouldn't be in here we have to leave" "Why this is awesome look at all of these neat buttons" Pan Said. Bra knew that pans family had this really innocent side to them but this was ridiculous being fantasized by buttons come on. But she let it slide and grabbed Pans arm "Come on we better get back to work on the project its got to be ready in three days" Bra said while trying to distract Pan from the buttons. "Oh fine we can go" she replied while leaving Bra missed a step and fell but Pan grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Both girls flung into the ship and onto the control panel then the doors closed. "Shit" Bra yelled "we better get out of here fast" "I can't figure it out," she screamed back to Bra. The floor started to shake and a red light went off with an annoying beeping noise that sounded like one of Pan's many alarm clocks. Bra looked out of the window they where going up into the clouds *Oh no* Bra thought to herself. Pan opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out everything was silent then the room filled up with white light.  
  
"What a lovely day" Bulma said while looking out her window everyone was coming over for a dinner soon so she had to pick out the perfect outfit. Ding dong "Il get it" Trunks yelled. "Hey Goku" He said "Oh hey Trunks where is your mom and dad? He replied. Yeah there here somewhere. "Of Course they are" Said Chi Chi coming up from behind Goku. Everyone had shown up. Piccolo was even there. The BBQ was going and everyone was outside laughing and eating even Vegeta chuckled a little now and then. "Hey look Grandpa" Chibi Pan said pointing her finger up at the sky. Everyone looked up to see what it was hurdling to the ground was a ball of fire "We have to do something" Said Bulma "What if there are people inside" All of the Man flew up to save the falling Ship.  
  
Bra opened her eyes a little her head hurt so much she looked at Pan who was just waking up as well "What is going on where are we" Pan said Looking at Bra. "Not a clue and wait this it the storage room what is it doing as a guest room" Pan asked "It used to be a guest room when I was little" she said with confusion in her voice. "You don't think that that thing was a time machine do you Bra? "It couldn't have been could it? She replied "Well lets go see if we can find anyone" Said Pan "Sure" replied Bra. Both girls looked at the capsule corp. and thought more and more that the Ship was a time machine. "Hey you smell that" Said Pan "Yeah its steak" Said Bra "Lets split up" "Ok" Bra looked at all of the pictures and remembered how together and loving her family used to be They did go back in time it was true. Bra was of in space imaging how things would be like. She was coming to a corner but didn't look then WHAM! Bra fell back then a hand grabbed hers and pulled her forward in to gentle arms. "Whoa don't want to knock you out again said a friendly voice" It was Goten she couldn't believe it. It was really him she just blushed and tried to suppress her kai so he wouldn't find out who she was. "Hey lets go out side to see the other to tell them that you are awake," he said Bra was to shock to say anything and just fallowed him. Pan found the food right away and did a smart move by surpassing her kai as well. Chi Chi and Bulma where shooting question after question at her But Goku got in there and offered her some food while saying "Ladies please let the girl breath she just got up and doesn't even know where she is so lets give her some time" Pan thanked him for the food and ate it right up. Bra and Goten came out side "Hey everyone look who I found" He said Bra looked over at Pan who was eating away. Pan looked over at Bra who did not look impressed at all. But she let it pass. "Well girls you look like you need some new cloths lets go shopping for you guys now" Said Bulma "Sure" Both girls replied. Bulma grabbed her purse and they set off for the mall. "So Vegeta what's on your mind you haven't said a thing your up to something aren't you? Goku said. "There is something about those two girls I don't quit understand but I will figure it out and you know I will Kakkortt" Vegeta said with a grin on his face. 


	3. Enigma

Speech "" Thought * * With the wind in their hair and smiles on the faces Bra and Pan were enjoying themselves quit a lot. While Driving Bulma's flashy red convertible and having all kind of guys having to look twice. Which made pan blush like crazy. Bra just giggled at her friend Videl asked then if they wanted any music on both girls replied "Sure" "Oh Hell" said Videl "I forgot the music chips in the other car" "you girls got any music on ya?" Bra searched her pockets looking for a music chip pan them grabbed something in her pocket and pulled out her MP3 player "Frigging Right" She yell triumphantly while giving it to Videl. Videl popped it into the player and then the song Take Me Away by 4 Strings came on (It's a real song pretty neat one too). Pan always did like her dance music Bra and Pan were both mouthing the words and bobbing their heads. "So where are you two girls from anyways?" asked Bulma "Ummm" said Pan "We are from Canada" Blurted out Bra Pan's face screwed right up and she turned her head to look at Bra "Canada?" "Yeah don't you remember"? Said Bra while giving Pan a look as if too say you blow this your head is mine. Pan hated that look and knew exactly what it meant it reminded Pan of Vegeta way too much it was that I get what I want and I get it now look. But Pan did what Bra wanted and replied "Oh yeah I must have hit my head harder them I thought". "So you girls got any names or what" Asked Videl "Yeah my name is umm...ah...hmmm..." Bra was speechless about weather they should tell there real names or not. But them pan jumped right up and said I'm Pan and this is Bra. "What a coincidence" said Bulma "I have a daughter named Bra and Videl here has a daughter named Pan that is so strange but none the less I hope you two have fun here and Hey we are here already" Bulma parked the car and they started for the entrance of the mall. Meanwhile back at the house Chi Chi was bitching to Goku about how lazy he was but as Goku was he let it slide. Goten and Trunks were in Trunks' room studying "So what do you think of the chicks who will be staying with us" Asked Trunks "There nice" Replied Goten "What do you mean nice there down right fine I like the one with the black hair most" said Trunks with a wink. "Naw that one with the blue hair is so pretty and her skin is so soft and" Trunks cut him off "Easy There Turbo" "Hey I have an idea why don't we take them to the Night Hawk" "Hey that's not a bad idea I love that place and we haven't been there for quit a while now curse school for that one" Replied Goten. The Night Hawk is Trunks and Gotens favourite club to go too because they knew the owner personally it was a buddy from schools older brother so they got in free of charge alone with guests as well. Then the door opened we're home Bulma called out. When Goten and Trunks got down stairs their jaws dropped Pan and Bra looked so hot Pan was wearing a red tank top with a Hot pink skull and a zip up sweater and black hip hugger jeans with Chinese lettering up the side of one leg. And Bra was wearing a black halter-top with the words 'I love my attitude problem' on it she was also wearing a skirt and fish nets. After supper Bra and Pan thanked them for everything and how much they appreciated it Goten and Trunks went up too the girls and asked them if they would like to go to the Night Hawk pan was really excited and said "Can we please go Bra please" while giving her big puppy eyes "oh why not" Bra replied and so they started getting the coats and shoes and started for the car. "Get ready girls this will be a night you will not forget" and with that being said Trunks put the key in the ignition and started the car. 


End file.
